


Their best kept secret

by SideAccount_UwU



Category: overwatch
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, NSFW, beastiality, bondage play, gagging, kitten play, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideAccount_UwU/pseuds/SideAccount_UwU
Summary: Torbjorn pays Doomfist for a little fun, and Winston joins in





	Their best kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I’ve been thinking about for a long time >~< I’ve always been kinda afraid to post it but I figured that if I like it, some else does, right?? OwO This is my first fic ever posting online, so plz be nice!! :3

Doomfist has never been more excited in his life. Sure, there may have been other memorable moments, but nothing beats this. Because right now his eyes lie on the most beautiful sight. On one side of the bed, Winston is tied up at both his hands and his with his ass sticking up in the air. On the other side is Torbjorn with his hands tied above his head and on the bed frame. He even wanted to go all out with two pink bows on either end of his mustache and, as the final touch, wearing nothing else but pink stockings and kitten ears rest on top of his head.  
“Well don’t you two look delightful,” Doomfist teases.  
“Just get this done and over with,” Torbjorn growls. “I didn’t pay you to just stand there and do nothing.”  
Doomfist slyly wags his finger. “Oh kitten, Daddy will give you what you want soon enough. Trust me, I’ll make you feel like a cat gone in heat.”  
He turns his attention to Watson and wastes no time walking over to him. Without any hesitation, he slaps the gorillas ass and hears him let out a strangled moan.  
“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”  
Torb laughs, “No, but I did give him a gag. This little slut just wouldn’t stop rambling, so I gave him something that would really shut him up.”  
It’s true that Winston wouldn’t shut up; he can’t help it that he rambles when he gets nervous. But he just couldn’t stop thinking about Doomfist using him and slapping him, which only reminded him of the Donkey Kong meme of him saying ‘You may slap it, once.’ But Winston wants so much more than one slap. He wants is ass slapped till it falls off- hell, he wants it so hard he forgets how to speak English. Not that that would be a problem with the gag and everything, but it’s almost perfect. Winston wants to feel utterly helpless.  
“Now come over here so I can fuck you,” Torb growls, clearly impatient. This clearly excites Doomfist as he crawls on the bed and whispers, “As you wish, Daddy. My hole will make you feel so good, kitten. Just for you.”  
Torb nudges his head to the bedside drawer and Doomfist knows exactly what he means. Opening the first drawer, he pushes aside a pocket knife and a roll of hundreds to grab a small bottle of lube. The cap clicks open with a pop and Doomfist takes his time making a show as it slowly drips down his big fingers.  
Then, ever so tantalizing slow, he reaches for Torbs hard cock and makes it nice and slick. He hears him hiss in pleasure, but doesn’t make an effort to stop. He keeps on going, even when he knows that it’s enough, but he wants to make sure Torb is having a good time. After all, if he wants to get paid again, might as well put on a show.  
“Did you stretch yourself like Daddy told you to?” Torbs asks.  
Doomfist shakes his head. “Oh yes kitten, I made sure to make it nice and easy. Daddy wants to make sure that this is a good time for both of us.”  
He lifts his ass up and aligns himself with his Daddy’s dick and lowers himself on his length. It doesn’t take long to reach the base, but by that time their both panting with ecstasy.  
Without any warning, Doomfist shoves one of his fingers into Winston’s hole and smiles when he hears the gorilla howl in both pain and pleasure.   
“I bet you love being full, you little whore!” Doom spits. “Now, I think I’ll give you a little treat, since you’ve been so good to Daddy. Let’s see how well your new invention works out.”  
Instantly, his finger starts to vibrate and move in and out all on its own. Winston muffled against his gag as his pants fog up his poor glasses that are barely hanging on his face. God, this is so perfect.  
Doomfist starts riding Torbs dick like a horse and his soul flies off into the sunset. Even though he just shamed Winston for the same thing, he loves the feeling of being full. He loves that something so simple can make him feel so complicated and so buzzed it’s amazing.   
“Y-you like my cock, don’t you Daddy?” Torb asks.   
Doomfist can hardly nod. “Yes kitten, I like Daddy’s cock a lot. You make me feel so good.”  
The sounds of moans and gasps can hardly be heard over the squeaking of the bed mattress, but that doesn’t matter. All three of them are feeling so blissed our.  
Unsurprisingly, Winston cums first with a short cry that soon turns to sobs as everything turns too sensitive. Doomfist doesn’t stop though. The only reason he let Winston cum in the first time place was to see him shake with overstimulation. He wanted to see him struggle to say stop, but not being able to and he knows he doesn’t want it to stop either.  
Torb, loving to see the two of them horny, cums not too long after, and Doomfist cums just by feeling his Daddy filling him up with his sweet seed.  
His own cum splatters across Torb’s face and almost cums again just by the sight of it. He watches it as it sinks into his beard and as it drips off his cute little bows.  
“Lick it up, kitten.” Doomfist whispers. “There’s a lot more where that came from. Let’s make this night worth while.”


End file.
